


Not a Good Friday

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crucifixion, Dark John Watson, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty pays for playing with Sherlock w/o permission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Good Friday

James Moriaty knew that he had fucked up big time. He had made one of the worse blunders in his career and he was paying for it in spades.

He found himself stripped naked on a cross with nails in his wrists and feet and a very large dildo poking in a very naughty place. Now granted that his damaged wrists were also support with leather straps. But between the pain and muscle fatigue in his legs, this was not going well for him at all.

“You know that in Roman times the families of the crucified who pay the soldiers to break their loved ones legs so that they could quickly strangle to death. Their diaphragms couldn’t compensate and quickly stopped working.”

Jim did agree that it was getting hard to breath. It was getting ever harder to ignore the object that was slowing entering his ass either. 

He felt the sharp slap of leather against his cock and he found himself struggling to stand again.

“Now give me a reason not to have the Tiger break your legs and it had better be a good one.”

Jim struggled to gain enough air to talk. His throat was raw from all the screaming he had been doing, “Because you need me John. You need me to be what I am,” he said in a very hoarse whisper, “Without me you will never have Sherlock both body and soul.”

“Interesting point. Sebastian, get him down clean him up and bring him to my office.”

Jim watched as John Watson dropped the leather crop he had been holding on the table on his way out the door.

Jim was grateful to John. He was grateful that John had let him live. He was grateful that John had a decent doctor on hand to patch Jim up and give him some lovely painkillers. He was high as a kite but knew when he came down it was going to be truly painful for him. Right now, he didn’t care.

Sebastian guided him to John’s office. He helped James kneel on the floor, pushed his head down so Jim was looking at John’s shoes, and handed the leash attached to the choke chain around Jim’s neck to John.

“James, what am I going to do with you? I give you specific orders and you try to find away around them again.”

“I’m sorry,” said Jim, “I screwed up.”

“Big time this go around,” came the reply with a tug on the collar just showing who was in control of the situation. “Now what did we say about taking the initiative with the Holmes boys?”

“Do not.”

“And why did you disobey?”

“Because I wanted to help Sir. I wanted you to have what you want.”

“And in doing so destroyed about a year's worth of work in the process. I told you to NOT draw attention to yourself at this time. Now Sherlock and Mycroft are tearing up London looking for you. This is not helping me what so ever. So what are you going to do about it?”

Jim looked up from the floor at John. He moved closer to John’s crotch and took the top button in his teeth. He worked the button free of the buttonhole and then proceeded to unzip John’s trousers. He licked his way up and down John’s rapidly hardening cock through the cloth. He used his teeth to pull down the cloth in his way and let John’s cock pop out of its confinement. 

He licked his lips looking at the hardness in front of him. He took the head in his mouth and used his tongue to lick the slit. He used the suction of his lips to draw back the foreskin while putting his tongue to good use. He managed to solicit the groan from John he was so hoping to hear. It encourage him to continue his ministrations of John’s now rock hard cock. 

He felt the yank on the choke chain and quickly found himself with John’s cock down his throat. He almost gagged at the suddenness of it all but managed instead to loosen his throat allowing John’s hardness further down his throat. 

John grabbed the back of Jim’s head and seriously started facing fucking him. A short time later Jim felt the rush of cum in his mouth and down his throat. He carefully swallowed every drop.

John patted Jim on the head and said, “I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”

Jim smiled and knew that he would live another day.

“Now let’s talk about what you did to Sherlock in detail so I can administer the proper punishment for each infraction.”

Inwardly Jim groaned. It was going to be a long night indeed and there was not nearly enough drugs in his system.


End file.
